


In Darkness

by Much_Ado_Abt_Novels



Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mando takes off his helmet, Mechanic reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels/pseuds/Much_Ado_Abt_Novels
Summary: Mando blindfolds you so you can't see his face, and the helmet comes off for one lovely night.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Mechanics and Mandalorians [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052387
Comments: 8
Kudos: 249





	In Darkness

Mando found you crouched by a loose panel, welding a seam shut. He cleared his throat: one of those sounds that distorted oddly through the vocoder. “We should talk,” he said simply.

“I’m a little busy right now, trying to make sure your ship won’t burst under pressure and expel us into the cold blackness of space.” Sparks flew from your welding gun. You _were_ busy, but Mando so infrequently initiated conversation. You finished the line you were welding and popped up your mask. “Give me ten minutes to finish this, and then we can talk.”

“Sounds fair.” His presence behind you vanished.

Ten minutes later, the panel was sealed to your satisfaction, and you sought Mando out. “All right,” you said. “What is it?”

“We should talk about last night.”

Last night, when you’d fallen asleep in his cot and he’d done … something to you. You weren’t sure how far it had gone, but you knew for certain that his helmet had come off, thanks to the hickey on your neck. “You kissed me.”

“Yes. I shouldn’t have done it.”

The ethics were questionable, but you _had_ donned his shirt and splayed yourself so temptingly across his bed before passing out. You didn’t exactly blame him for taking advantage. “Can we do it again, this time while I’m awake to enjoy it?”

He shifted his weight to the other foot, the only sign he was nervous. “I’m sorry, but no. I realized while it was happening that I wasn’t comfortable. Taking off the helmet felt wrong.”

The words took a moment to sink in. “Hold on, you fucked me, right?”

He nodded.

“And while you were fucking me, you thought to yourself, ‘No, this is bad, I feel guilt,’ and concluded that it must have been because your helmet was off? Could it possibly have been due to the fact that you were having sex with an unconscious person?”

Mando froze like he’d been trapped in carbonite. You could almost hear the faint electrical buzz of his thoughts as he contemplated your words. Honestly, men were so stupid sometimes.

Your voice became gentler, and you touched his arm. “It’s not fair that you got to kiss me but I’ll never get to kiss you back. I want to so badly.”

“I can’t take it off.” But he sounded uncertain. “You can’t see my face.”

“I don’t need to see your face, just feel your lips. Maybe I could wear a blindfold or something.”

Another silence as he thought. Then, “You would do that for me—have sex in darkness?”

“I trust you.”

“All right. Tonight, when the child is asleep.” He left without another word.

\---

You stood next to Mando’s cot as he worked your pants down your legs. You braced yourself against his shoulders to step out of them. You pulled off your top layers, leaving you naked.

“You don’t have to do this,” he said.

“Neither do you. I know I pressed you this afternoon, but if you really are uncomfortable, we can stop. I promise that your fingers and cock are enough for me.”

He dragged his glove hand down your side. “But they aren’t enough for me.” He picked up the scarf and draped it over your eyes, moving behind you to tie a firm knot. “Can you see?”

You opened your eyes behind the scarf, but pitch blackness looked back at you. “Not a thing.”

Noises came from behind you—the slide of fabric and the dull thunk of metal being set aside. Mando was undressing.

You gasped when an ungloved hand touched your waist again. Everything was dark, and your other senses struggled to make up for the lack.

“Here, move to the cot,” he said, and his voice was different. The modulator was gone! Mando’s real voice was surprisingly normal, but it still sent shivers down your spine because it was _his_. He guided you forward a few steps and, with a firm grip, helped you ease onto the cot. “Just lay down, now. That’s it. Nice and easy.”

“Mando,” you whispered. You were entirely at his mercy, on view for him while you could see nothing. You wondered fiercely what he looked like, what he was thinking. Did he like the way you looked?

You heard him climb on top of you and felt his breath brush your cheek.

You couldn’t take it anymore. You were so close. “Mando, please. Please kiss me.”

A hand cupped your face, and then his lips were pressing against yours, so hesitant. You slid your arms around his back and kissed him hard, making up for all the lost time. His lips were soft, sure, growing bolder with every passing moment. You opened your mouth, and he slid his tongue against yours like he’d been doing it for years. You groaned.

“Fuck,” he said. He tilted your head up and kissed beneath your jaw, hard. Faint stubble scratched pleasantly. “I’m not going to let you go now that I’ve had a taste of you. I’m going to keep you here, blindfolded, forever.”

“Please do.”

His mouth traveled lower. He seemed determined to kiss every inch of you. He sucked a bruise onto the side of your breast, then pulled on the nipple with his teeth.

You squirmed. You thought he was new at this! How was he making you feel so good?

He moved lower and settled between your legs. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.”

You realized what was happening a moment before his tongue touched your folds. “Mando! Gods, oh shit.”

He held onto your legs as he worked his tongue around, sliding, licking. He sucked on your clit then circled it, making you jolt. “This is better than I’d imagined,” he said into your pussy. “I love the way you’re trembling.”

You buried your hand in his hair, finding it lovely and soft. “Please.”

He swirled that exquisite tongue around some more then licked long and slow up your cunt. “I don’t want any other man doing this to you. Or woman.” His fingers played with you as he spoke, keeping you riled up. “Just me. No taking lovers on any of the worlds we stop on. Understand?”

You’d changed your mind: his voice was out of the ordinary, smooth and assured. You writhed in his grip. “Yes.”

He left off talking to make much better use of his mouth. He didn’t seem to mind when you held his head down and ground against it, moaning. It was so good, this pleasure, heightened by the understanding that Mando must think it forbidden and sinful. That wasn’t stopping him.

Time passed in a haze. It could have been a minute, or it could have been half an hour, but finally you were crying out and coming against his face, your leg shaking with the force of it.

He stayed between your legs, licking gently until you sagged into the cot. “I’m going to make you come again,” he said. “But should I use my mouth or my cock?”

“Please fuck me.” You couldn’t take much more of that.

“As you wish.” He climbed up your body again, and you could feel his nakedness, his hard length sliding across the juncture between your hip and your thigh. He brushed the scarf with a finger. “Still can’t see anything?”

You shook your head.

“Good.” He kissed you, and you tasted yourself—a reminder of what he’d just been doing. He reached a hand down to line himself up, and then he was sinking slowly into you, groaning.

You spread your legs a little more to accommodate the man between them.

He began to fuck you in the darkness, where the only sensations came from him. It seemed like the whole universe consisted of his cock pushing in and out of you and his shaky breath on your neck, reminding you that the thrice-damned helmet was gone. You couldn’t see his face, of course, but you didn’t need to. It was enough to know that he was there: a real, living person and not a machine.

“Is this all right?” he whispered.

“More than all right. Mando, this means everything to me, I—” You trailed off into a groan as he nibbled your ear, the slight change in position shifting his cock to hit something shocking inside you. You grabbed his arm. “Right there. Fuck me right there.”

“Here?” He hit the spot again.

“ _Yes_.”

He did, with renewed vigor, pounding into you until your mouth hung stupidly open. He covered it with his own and kissed you again, and then he dropped his head beside yours and focused on fucking you.

“Mando,” you breathed. It was more intimate than any sex you’d ever experienced because you knew how vulnerable he was being.

“Come here.” He pulled out of you and moved your left leg over the other so you lay on your side. He knelt and slid back into you, gripping your left thigh for leverage.

This new position was strange, but felt amazing, your hips at ninety-degree angles to each other. You reached down to rub your clit as he felt up your breast.

“You look beautiful, _cyar’ika_.”

You didn’t ask what that word meant, though from his tender tone, it was something good.

He fucked you, and then he fucked you some more, so much that you lost a sense of time again. How was he not getting tired? You were, and all you had to do was lay there.

You felt your climax building, and you rubbed harder on your clit, desperate for release.

“Are you close?” Mando asked.

“Yes. Fuck.” And then you were coming, clenching the pillow to ground yourself. It was cliché, but it felt like the jump to hyperspace—thrilling, sudden.

Mando came inside you with a few more sharp thrusts, then held his final position. He groaned, then released your leg.

“I know we finished,” you said hesitantly, “but can you leave it off a little longer?”

“Okay,” Mando said, not resisting as much as you’d expected. He laid down behind you and pressed his lips gently into your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translation:  
> cyar'ika (shar-EE-kah): darling, sweetheart


End file.
